


Lucifer's Kindness

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer steals milk from the Bunker. Sam finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charliebradcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/gifts).



If there was anything Sam had learned about angels through interacting with them, it was that they had a tendency to steal things when they're bored, or had nothing else to do.

Castiel was often busy trying to do the right thing and keep everyone safe, but once he became neither required to do a task or protect anyone, he would steal small items, from screws to socks to even shoe laces.

When Dean first found out, he was pretty confused, and so was Sam. Castiel always apologized once they caught up to him, and after the first time, it was easy to figure out the culprit. Had it been beer or homemade burgers, it would have been undeniably Dean. Though this didn't stop Castiel from 'collecting' small items and keeping them in his room.

The brothers noticed that the socks had been made into a sort of miniature nest.

Unfortunately, Castiel did this as a habit, but he didn't know why.

It took the sudden arrival of Gabriel to inform them that angels didn't do well with lots of spare time, and they often reverted to their natural instinct of whatever they were programmed to do at birth. For Castiel, before he became a warrior, he was one of Heaven's deliverymen.

It irked Dean, nevertheless. Fortunately, Gabriel knew how to keep himself occupied and not cause double the trouble, even if Dean much less appreciated the kidnapping of his porn series and the excessive use of the Bunker's television, which was regularly used on 'non-crisis days' for the Winchesters.

Eventually, Lucifer joined the group, having agreed to help with the Darkness after Gabriel and Castiel failed and chose not to stop Dean from removing the Mark.

Neither Dean nor Sam thought about the tendency of angels to do their basic jobs when bored, not since Gabriel helped to keep Castiel in check, but when milk and bowls started disappearing from the kitchen, Dean began a hunt for the answer.

Castiel was dumbfounded (and thus proven innocent) when the accusations were thrown his way. Gabriel made a peace sign when Dean went for him. Meanwhile, Sam searched for the third angel, Lucifer, knowing Dean would only get into another fight with the elder archangel, and potentially ruin their alliance.

Sam discovered Lucifer just outside the Bunker, with empty cartons of milk and a ton of new friends. Sam was surprised.

Lucifer was feeding stray cats.

This immediately told Sam that Lucifer's natural instinct was to be nice, and here he was, giving to animals and asking for nothing in return. He may have hurt Dean's feelings by stealing, but he probably didn't feel like asking, thanks to his pride.

Besides, Dean might not have permitted it even if he knew why, he hated Lucifer so much.

Sam was more forgiving, simply because he appreciated Lucifer's help. He'd done well so far to provide extra knowledge which Gabriel didn't know, and take care of victims affected by the Darkness' fog.

After Sam approached Lucifer in slow, steady strides, he called him, and Lucifer was nearly startled out of his skin.

"S-Sam?"

He spun around and caught sight of the younger Winchester. Sam smiled at him, showing his gratitude and this seemed to calm the archangel. That, or the simple fact that he wasn't anyone else, who were more prone ot making jokes or asking questions. Sam just sat next to Lucifer and watched the cats drink up. It was an adorable sight.

After a while, Lucifer spoke. "I was bored."

Sam smiled. "I know."

Lucifer caressed the top of a gray cat's head with his finger. "I found these wandering around, probably got lost after Auntie inflicted their owners with her fog and drove them mad. I couldn't help myself."

Sam chuckled slightly, earning a raised eyebrow from Lucifer.

"It's in your nature, isn't it?" He looked at Lucifer. "To be nice."

Lucifer gave the faintest of pouts, but Sam still saw the slight wound to the other's pride. "Billions of years ago, maybe."

"Doesn't change a thing."

Lucifer seemed to agree and continued to watch the cats with Sam. It would take a while for Dean to find them, probably, but once he did, they would just tell him to be quiet.

If there was anything nicer than having allies to help you save the world, it was helping lost ones survive the world while you were trying to protect it.

Animals included.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of 'showing kindness' is a personal favorite of mine, so I used it. I hope Charlie appreciates. :)


End file.
